pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes Elite (Video Game)
Ash Ketchum brings together Ben Tennyson, Rex Salazar, Hellboy, the Thundercats, the Manhattan Clan, the Teen Titans, the Autobots, the Ninja Turtles, the Avengers and Kyra and Eric for a battle against the Darklights. Playables: *Heroes Elite: assembled by Ash to defeat the Darklights from controlling the Star Matrix Energy. **Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - realizes from Lord Ricoronis that he was posing as Vilgax and Kevin was tricking Ben into believing the Robot was Gwen, and is angered that he failed to see the truth, so he recuperates with Rex on Base 13 to make a lair. **Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) - realizes from Van Kleiss that Caesar made him the way he is to gain the family business. **Hellboy (Ron Perlman) **Thundercats: ***Lion-O (Will Friedle) ***Tygra (Matthew Mercer) - betrayed when Cheetara was actually Chilla in disguise to free the Lunatocs. ***Cheetara (Emmanuelle Chriqui) - revealed to be Chilla daughter of Luna. ***Panthro (Kevin Michael Richardson) ***WilyKit and WilyKat (Madeleine Hall and Eamon Pirruccello) **Manhattan Clan: ***Goliath (Keith David) ***Hudson (Ed Asner) ***Broadway (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Lexington (Thom Adcox-Hernandez) ***Brooklyn (Jeff Bennett) ***Bronx (Frank Welker) ***Angela (Bridgette Bako) ***Fu-Dog ***Katana (Kim Mai Guest) ***Nashville ***Egwardo ***Othello (Michael Dorn) ***Desdemona (CCH Pounder) ***Eliza Maza (Salli Richardson) **Ash Ketchum/Poke-Man (Matthew Broderick) - reveals to Starfire that She was being controlled by Robin for glory and murdered Ash to keep his secret safe. **Teen Titans: ***Dick Grayson/Robin (Scott Menville) - revealed to be the Galaction. ***Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) ***Misty/Princess Kori'ander/Starfire (Hynden Walch/Jodi Benson) - realizes from Slade that Robin was the real Galaction. ***Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) ***May/Raven (Tara Strong) **Autobots: ***Optimus Prime (David Kaye) - realizes from Megatron that he was actually using the Chronosphere to alter the past, and that Sentinel Prime was his disguise. ***Bumblebee (Bumper Robinson) ***Ratchet (Corey Burton) ***Jazz (Phil LaMarr) ***Ironhide (Corey Burton) **Ninja Turtles: ***Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) ***Donatello (Sam Riegel) ***Raphael (Greg Abbey) ***Michaelangelo (Wayne Grayson) **Avengers: ***Steve Rogers/Captain America (Brian Bloom) ***Tony Stark/Iron Man (Eric Loomis) ***Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) ***Bruce Banner/Hulk (Gabriel Mann/Fred Tatasciore) ***Hank Pym/Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert) ***Janet Van Dyne/Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) ***Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Chris Cox) ***T'Challa/Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) ***Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) ***Vision (Peter Jessop) **Eric the Spellbinder (Andrew Garfield) - revealed to be Ben's ancestor **Princess Kyra (Drew Barrymore) - revealed to be Starfire's ancestor Bosses (Darklights): *Darklights: assembled by Man-Dragon to undo the damage his idiot brother started ,but also to destroy the stupidity of man by destroying earth. **Drake Roarke Simmons/Man-Dragon (Travis J. Gould) - the main antagonist and the final boss of the ???th and final level: "???" **Lord Ricoronis (James Remar) - boss of the 1st level: "???", where he reveals his true identity to Ben and that Kevin ??? **Kevin Levin/Ultimate Kevin (Greg Cipes) - boss of the ??? level: "???" **Van Kleiss (Troy Baker) - boss of the ??? level: "???", where he reveals to Rex that Caesar ??? **Slade (Ron Perlman) - boss of the ??? Level: "???", where he reveals to the Titans that Robin ??? **Cynatron/Megatron (Corey Burton) - boss of the Glacier Palace Level: "3", where he was exposed as Cynatron by Sentinel Prime, who reveals he is the real Megatron. **Shredder (Scottie Ray) - boss of the ??? Level: "???" **Loki (Graham McTavish) - boss of the ??? Level: "???" **Ultron (Tom Kane) - boss of the ??? Level: "???" **Absorbing Man (Rick D. Wasserman) - boss of the ??? Level: "???" **Penelope Spectra (Tara Strong) - boss of the ??? Level: "???" **Skeleton King (Mark Hamill) - boss of the ??? Level: "???" **Erik Lehnserr/Magneto (Tom Kane) - boss of the ??? Level: "???" **Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Gina Gershon) - boss of the ??? Level: "???" **Joker (John DiMaggio) - boss of the ??? Level: "???" **Ruber (Gary Oldman) - boss of the ??? Level: "???" Plot: ??? Category:Video Games Category:Crossover